The True Mobius-Prime
by Sonye-San
Summary: [Zonzamy/Zilzlaze]Tras su ultima batalla, el Doctor Eggman Nega a desaparecido sin dejar rastro, provacando su busqueda sin resultado. Pero, por esa busqueda, Zonic descubrira algo que nadie se lo esperaba, cambiando todo lo que los Zone Cops conocía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.
1. Zonic and the Zone Cops

**_Sonatika:Hola gente de fanfiction les traigo mi nueva historia basada en Zonic que curiosamente es el unico personaje que me llama la atencion en los archie comics *cof cof scourge* aunque les advierto algo no leo los comics de archie osea que no e leido los comics de donde sale Zonic la razon no se ingles T-T pero a pesar de eso e leido todo lo que e podido sobre este personaje y se su historia ademas de mis intentos fallidos de leer sus comics solo veia las imagenes :v porque no entendia que deciarn XD! en fin espero que les guste :D_**

**_Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA , Zonic y los demas personajes de la Zone cop pertenecen Archie comics._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1: Zonic and the Zone Cops<strong>

Soy Zonic, Zonic the Hedgehog un Zone Cop y la contraparte de Sonic the hedgehog de la No Zone. La No Zone está en una perpendicular Zone de intersección de todas las zonas paralelas, consecuentemente me hace aparecer típicamente hacia los lados en cualquiera de las zonas paralelas. Mi trabajo como Zone Cop es controlar todas las realidades que mantienen el equilibrio en todas las zonas, y solo se permite a las personas que aparezcan en otras zonas cuando se necesiten. Sonic no se habia dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que en un encuentro con Sally Moon y la Dr. Ivanna Robotina durante el cual yo me hice notar con el fin de acelerar el retorno de Robotina a la Luna Zone. Le explique a Sonic que él es el Prime Zone Sonic y estaba destinado a ser el campeón de todas las realidades ya que él es el original es decir de donde provenimos los demás Sonics de las diferentes dimensiones.

Después de eso lleve a Sonic a la No Zone con el fin de localizar a los numerosos robots de piezas del Giant Borg cometidos por Evil Sonic mejor conocido como Scourge, bajo el empleo de Robo-Robotnik . Scourge entregó las piezas al Robotnik equivocado dando lugar a una batalla con la versión de Sonic Undreground del Dr. Ivo Robotnik, donde Sonic fue ayudado por su contraparte en esa Zone y yo fui ayudado por la versión de la realidad de Sonia the hedgehog y Manic the hedgehog en la búsqueda y captura de Scourge . Una vez que Evil Sonic fue capturado lo encarcele en la No Zone, donde añadió sal a la herida al revelar que los Anti Freedom Fighters habían llamado a Evil St .Jhon como su nuevo líder.

Más tarde detuve el asalto de Sallactor otra versión de Sally Acorn, justo a tiempo para reclutar a Sonic en una batalla con versiones gigantes y monstruosas de los Freedom Fighters. Después de la batalla, Sonic exigió saber cómo yo sabía que él iba a ganar la batalla, incluso si eso significaba matar a una monstruosa versión Zone alternativa de su padre. Eventualmente decidí revelar finalmente su rostro e identidad.

Más tarde rescate a Sonic de otra Zone donde Scourge incriminó a Sonic por el delito de "Extrema Angustia Emocional y Cicatrices Mentales Permanentes" en Litigopilis .Después de mirar los acontecimientos de otra Zone todo un milenio en el futuro, fui atacado por el escapado Evil Sonic. Herido, hui a la Prime Zone donde fui encontrado por Sonic,Antoine D´Coolette y el padre de Antoine,Armand D´Coolette. Sonic me llevo con el Doctor Quack para atención médica donde fue la única vez en que no fui visto flotando de lado fuera de la No Zone posiblemente debido a mis lesiones, Me recupere a tiempo para advertir a Sonic sobre Scourge, inconscientes de que Sonic tenía previsto disfrazarse como un villano para que Antoine lo pudiera derrotar e impresionar a su padre. Más adelante yo y Sonic llegamos pero Antoine ya había derrotado a Scourge sin saber que era el Evil Sonic real. Devolví a Scourge a la No Zone.

Mucho más tarde Mammoth Mogul intentó destruir todas las Zones existentes. Supe que Mogul solo temía a Tails el Elegido entonces reclute contrapartes de Tails de todas las Zones pero esta vez equipando a todos y a Sonic con pulseras especiales que les permitiría situarse normalmente en No Zone. Les explique cómo Mogul obtuvo su poder, así como Mogul había terminado de destruir todas las demás Zones, excepto la Prime y No Zones. Mi corazonada sobre Tails tuvo éxito ya que todas las contrapartes más el original, se fusionaron convirtiendose en Titan Tails para detener a Mogul y restaurar todas las Zones.

Después de derrotar a Scourge the hedgehog, Sonic lo llevó al Cosmic Interestate, con la esperanza de tenerme proporcionándole respuestas a por qué tantos seres Zone alternativos se les había permitido en la Prime Zone durante tanto tiempo. Pronto se encontraron con Zespio y Zector y llevados a la No Zone, que se encontraba en su mayoría en la ruina. Scourge escapó y decidió terminar el trabajo, pero me di cuenta y ordene a los Zone Cops arrestarlo. Durante la pelea, me reuní con Sonic y revele que los Zone Cops habían estado ocupados luchando en una guerra contra un villano llamado Eggman Nega que estaba causando estragos en No Zone y en todo el Multiverso. Rápidamente capturamos a Scourge gracias a la habilidad de Sonic y mi Control Collar especial. Sonic entonces me preguntó cuando él dejaría lejos a Eggman, pero le explique que el Sonic-Prime tenía que luchar contra un Robotnik para mantener su zona estable, como el original Robotnik fue borrado en lugar de la muerte natural, había provocado una situación inusual. También mencione que Scourge, habiendo sido mutado, se habia convertido en un comodín en términos de equilibrio Zone. Luego arreste a Scourge y ordene a sus oficiales a llevar a Sonic a casa.

Algún tiempo después, participe en la detención de los Destructix cuando violaron el bloqueo zonal y reaccionaron con extrema violencia contra los agentes que los detuvieron. Al darme cuenta de que los cinco mercenarios tenían vínculos con Scourge, supervise personalmente su envío a la Zone Jail. Si bien en ruta con el oficial Zector detecto una violación dimensional significativa procedente de la Prime Zone, donde los nuevos prisioneros acababan de llegar, pero yo no creía que los dos eventos estaban relacionados. Preocupado, hable con Warden Zobotnik mientras que descargaban a los prisioneros, con un breve pero tenso intercambio con él con el fin de mantener un ojo en los antiguos socios de Scourge, especialmente Fiona The Fox, y luego me fui a investigar el nuevo incidente en Mobius. Encontrando esa Zone siendo un desastre, volví a la prisión días más tarde cuando los refuerzos fueron llamados para ayudar a reprimir una revuelta que dio lugar a la fuga de Scourge con los Destructix. Reuniéndome con Warden Zobotnik de nuevo, señale que él le había avisado, y cuando le pregunte sobre la búsqueda de Scourge, dijo que era imposible con sus recursos difundiéndose entre las situaciones con Nega, la Prime Zone, y la propia prisión. Entonces pase a afirmar que creían que Scourge de alguna manera había regresado a su planeta natal , y lo mejor que podían hacer era solo tener esperanza de que él se quedara allí.

Por lo que sabemos Scourge y los Destructix se habian mantenido en Moebius es decir el anti-Mobius aunque han ocurridos algunos accidentes con el Mobius Prime pero algo que el Sonic-Prime no pudiera manejar, no solo eso al parecer Sonic-Prime y los Freedom Fighters han seguido con sus aventuras y demás males causados por Eggman ,después de esos sucesos la Zone Cop a recibido nuevos reclutas tales como Zlaze ,Zream y la más reciente Zamy nuevos cadetes que con el poco tiempo nos han ayudan a mantener la orden en el Multiverso , pero hay algo muy extraño por más que nosotros siendo la Zone Cop hemos intentado localizar al Dr. Eggman Nega no ha parecido lo hemos buscados por muchas realidades pero sin ninguna pista , al final sin yo estar de acuerdo nuestros superiores nos dijeron que dejemos de buscar que el pronto aparecería , tengo una fuerte preocupación y algo me dice que lo que sea que esté planeando no sera nada bueno.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonatika: Como se habran dado cuenta e modificado una informacion contado desde el punto de vista de Zonic aunque tiene unos ligeros cambios y el ultimo parrafo es cosa mia desde hay es que comensara la verdadera historia :3 , espero que le haya gustado tomen este capitulo como un prologo ;D me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Sayonara :D.<strong>_


	2. Revelaciones

_**Sonatika:Hola mis amados lectores :D hasta yo me sorprendo lo rapido que estoy actulizando XD! pues cuando uno esta feliz y de vago :v que se le va hacer ,pues desde aqui es cosa mia producto de mi imaginacion y ya no los aburro mas disfruten el capitulo :3**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA,Zonic y los demas personajes de la zone cop pertenece a Archie Comics.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2: Revelaciones <span>**

**Zonic pov**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que sésamos la búsqueda de Dr. Eggman Nega, desde entonces nos hemos mantenido en nuestros respectivos puestos y una que dos misiones en el Multiverso, actualmente los nuevos cadetes han subido mucho su rendimiento en especial Zamy ella se ha convertido en mi aprendiz y compañera de misiones junto con Zector y Zespio ,Zlaze no le había ido nada mal ella y Zamy tienen un nivel casi igual solo que Zlaze conservaba sus poderes como Blaze-Prime en cambio Zamy se basaba en puras habilidades de combates que sabia y que yo le he enseñado, Zream era todo lo contrario a Cream-prime ella no era una niña era más o menos de la edad de Zails era muy inteligente pero también sabia combatir.

Camino por los pasillos del cuartel para llegar a la cafetería ya era la hora de mi descanso y estaba obligado a mantenerme en forma ya que la teniente Zally Zacorn era muy estricta con nuestra salud, al llegar busque mi almuerzo y luego me senté en una mesa alejada de los demás policías no me gustaba mucho la compañía. Cuando comencé a almorzar tranquilamente aparecieron Zector y Zespio sentándose en la mesa.

—**Que quieren**—les pregunte un poco molesto.

—**Tranquilo jefe solo vinimos a acompañarlo**—Dijo Zector relajado.

—**Perdónelo jefe solo vino a molestar**—Dijo Zespio un poco avergonzado por la actitud de Zector pero este le dio un golpe.

—**Puedes dejar de ser tan aburrido.**

—**Y tú de ser un fanfarrón.**

Y así comenzaron a discutir diciéndose toda clase de insultos, mi poca paciencia se estaba agotando el único momento de descanso que tenía en el cuartel siendo arruinado por mis compañeros, estaba a punto de gritarles pero parece que alguien se me había adelantado.

—** ¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACER TANTO RUIDO! **—Exclamo molesta una oficial de color rosa ocasionando que ambos se quedaran estáticos y dejaran de discutir, le tenían mucho miedo a esa oficial su temperamento era muy fuerte a pesar de ser solo una chica.

—**L-lo sentimos Zamy**—Dijeron ambos al unisonó haciendo una reverencia media ridícula a mi parecer.

—**AHORA VALLANSE**—Ordeno con fuerza Zamy los cuales los dos sin titubear se alejaron lo mas que pudieron de ella, ella suspiro para después sentarse en la mesa con su almuerzo.

—**Gracias Zamy**—le agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa algo bastante raro en mí pero con ella simplemente salían.

—**No hay de qué jefe**—me contesto dulcemente como si fuera otra Zamy que estuviera al frente de mi muy diferente a la que ahuyento a Zector y Zespio.

Los dos comenzamos a almorzar calladamente , la personalidad de Zamy era muy diferente a la de Amy-Prime era tranquila, callada ,ruda y seria haciendo que simplemente nos lleváramos bien ya que era la única que me entendía casi a su totalidad, después de terminar ambos nos paramos de la mesa y arrojamos los desperdicios al bote de basura para después despedirnos e irnos a nuestros puestos, Zamy en el cuartel trabajaba con Zlaze archivando varios expedientes de misiones y entrenando a los novatos, yo en cambio estaba en una habitación repletas de pantallas de las diferentes zonas donde yo este bueno los demás Sonics, soy encargado de vigilar que todo esté en orden principalmente al Sonic-Prime ya que sin él los demás Sonics no existiríamos , se que puede sonar estúpido ya que soy simplemente una de las otras copias que tiene el Sonic-Prime pero a pesar de eso tengo mi propia personalidad y una vida en la No Zone.

Si me preguntaran que pienso del Sonic-Prime les diría que no me agrada su actitud de engreído y mejor que todos pero principalmente su actitud con las mujeres en especial con Amy-Prime que si no le gusta que deje de darle ilusiones ya que era obvio que amaba a Sally-Prime y viendo su futuro se casan hasta tienen hijos, pero a pesar de eso sin su ayuda no hubiéramos salvado el Multiverso porque sigue siendo un héroe después de todo. No puedo evitar dar un largo suspiro ya que no tengo nada en común con Sonic-Prime es mas soy todo lo contrario a él y según lo que tengo entendido todos los habitantes de No Zone tienen aunque sea algo en común con su contraparte de Mobius-Prime todos excepto yo. Alguien tocaba la puerta provocando que saliera de mis pensamientos y la abriera para encontrarme con Zails y después dejarlo pasar a la habitación.

—**Porque estas tan pensativo**—Dedujo solo mirándome él era el único que sabía que me pasaba solo mirándome fijamente no por nada era un científico bastante inteligente.

—**Sabes que no puedo mentirte Zails**.

—**Entonces me dirás que te paso**—Dijo para después sentarse en una silla.

—**Está bien tu ganas**—Suspire—**Pues es con el Sonic-Prime.**

—**Algo le paso.**

—**No, solo es que**—Pause por unos segundos luego mire a otro lado—**No es nada mejor olvídalo.**

—**Si estás seguro no te obligare a decirme, cuando estés listo para contarme sabes dónde encontrarme**—Dijo un poco decepcionado para después salir de la habitación.

Suspire no era que no le tuviera confianza a Zails pero la verdad no podía contarle sobre lo que pienso del Sonic-Prime, fije mi vista a las pantallas vigilando a los demás Sonics todo parecía en orden bueno varias peleas que tenía el Sonic-Prime con los Freedom Fighters tratando de infiltrarse a una de las bases de Robotnik-Prime o mejor conocida como Eggman como siempre ese doctor con su absurda idea de dominar a Mobius-Prime.

Pero algo en una de las pantallas me llamo la atención ,nunca había visto esa realidad era muy extraña todo parecía destruido y tenía muchas llamas luego veo a un Silver y a una Blaze combatiendo con un enorme Monstruo de lava o de fuego ,y le pudieron ganar , pero Silver parecía frustrado ya que según lo que decía volvería, yo me froto los ojos ¿que demonios estaba viendo?, Luego apareció alguien parecido a Shadow pero sin boca y sus vetas y ojos eran verdes ese ser era muy tenebroso ,él les dijo como podían vencer de una buena vez a ese monstruo ,Silver dijo algo que un erizo azul era The Iblis Trigger el causante de toda esa destrucción , entonces el sonic de esa realidad era malvado eso no podía ser posible ya que el anti Sonic era Scourge era el único malvado que conocíamos, el extraño ser los transporto al pasado un poder muy inusual.

—**Esto sí que es extraño**—pronuncie pensativo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Ahora todo cambio a lo que parecía un festival con una princesa era una ciudad llamada Soleanna, todo iba bien hasta que el Eggman de esa realidad apareció de repente con muchos de sus robots, queriendo la joya de la princesa una Chaos Esmerald azul, yo no me lo puedo creer como puede haber una Chaos Esmerald en esa realidad si solo habían habido más Chaos Esmeralds pero de la misma derivación del Mobius-Prime es decir en su tiempo o otra misma realidad de la zona principal. Todo parecía otra derivación del Mobius–Prime pero no era ni un pasado o futuro alternativo esa Zona tenía una realidad propia y única. Sigo viendo más atento y apareció el Sonic de esa zona y era un héroe ya que ayudo a la princesa de Eggman aunque de alguna manera Eggman la logro capturar pero antes de eso la princesa le lanzo la esmeralda a Sonic. Luego todo cambio a un lugar nevado una batalla con varios robots siendo destruidos velozmente por el Shadow de esa realidad, donde era un agente secreto de la G.U.N.

—** ¿Pero que es todo esto? **—Dije confundido.

Como si fuera poco seguí viendo todo, habían muchos viajes en el tiempo por medio de un Chaos Control con la utilización de las Chaos Esmerald dejando claro que son tan poderosas como las originales, algo me alarmo fue la transformación de ese ser, y su nombre Mephiles the Dark, entonces había otro Mephiles aparte del que tenemos encerrado en la Zone Jail, pero ese Mephiles era mucho peor demasiado astuto ,siniestro y macabro para no decir estratégico. Todos esos sucesos de alguna manera iban ligados, aparecieron más Zoomorfos como Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge y Omega además de muchos humanos, todos interactuando de alguna manera en esa realidad.

Estoy muy impactado por todo esto ¿como no me habia dado cuenta antes de esa Zona? ,después de durar horas enteras mirando todo esos sucesos sigo confundido y con curiosidad de saber cómo terminaran todos ellos ,en el caso de ese Silver y esa Blaze volvieron a su futuro en ruinas para combatir con otro monstruo de fuego o quizás sea el mismo ,pudieron con él y la intención de ese Silver era encerrar las llamas que quedaron del monstruo en su cuerpo pero por alguna razón lo rechazaba hasta que esa Blaze si pudo y lo encerró en su cuerpo provocando su muerte inminente y la salvación de ese futuro, en el caso de ese Sonic pudo salvar a esa princesa de que la nave de ese Eggman se explotara lo hizo pero por los pelos, ahora lo mas inquietante ese Shadow era el que había tenido mas interacción con ese Mephiles ahora se enfrentaban dejando de nuevo como ganador a ese Shadow que lo estaba encerrando en una clase de cetro lo cual estaba dando resultado hasta que falló el ser quedo libre diciendo que lo que funcionaba hace diez años ya no funciona ahora y lo más aterrador hizo aparecer muchas de sus copias pero cuando todo parecía pedido ese Shadow se quito los ring inhibidores que tenia y junto a su equipo venció a las copias pero no encontró a la original.

El ser se escapo con las dos Chaos Esmeralds ,ahora apareció de nuevo ese Sonic con la princesa luego Mephiles aparecio justo por detrás y le lanzo un ataque en forma de una cuchilla de luz justo en el corazón ,pude jurar que sentí ese ataque ya que ahora siento un fuerte dolor en el pecho que me dificultaba la respiración , pero aun si seguí viendo la pantalla con horror ese Sonic fue acecinado y no solo eso la princesa lloro liberando a el monstruo que su padre le había encerrado cuando era niña, el dolor se hizo más pulsante me dolía todo el cuerpo ya no sentía las piernas ,con la poca fuerza que me quedaba miro las demás pantallas y me asombre a más no poder todos los demás Sonics estaban cayendo uno tras otro parecía que sentían el mismo dolor que yo hasta el Sonic-Prime quedo inconsciente con la mano en el pecho provocando que sus amigos fueran en su ayuda pero en vano , todas las pantallas a excepción de una se apagaron , solo pude ver una cosa antes de perder el conocimiento fue a ese ser rodeado con todas las Esmeraldas ya después el dolor se hizo insoportable y no aguante mas caí bruscamente al piso y perdí el conocimiento.

**Fin del Zonic pov **

**Zamy pov**

Yo y Zlaze terminamos de entrenar a los novatos ya era hora de irse ya que estaba muy tarde, nos despedimos de los novatos y fuimos a nuestra oficina a preparar todo para irnos a nuestros respectivos hogares ambas caminábamos por los pasillos yo estaba muy pensativa cosa que Zlaze pudo notar.

—**y cómo vas las cosas con el jefe**—Dijo Zlaze haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos y le prestara atención.

—**Bien, si es a lo que te refieres**—le respondí calmada si darle mucha importancia.

—**No me refería a eso, vuelo a preguntar cómo van las cosas con Zonic**—repitió pero esta vez de una manera picara.

—**Sabes que eso nunca pasara**—le respondí en voz baja.

—**ahh **—Suspiro—**vamos Zamy si no lo intentas como quieres que funcione**.

—**Zlaze sabes que eso es imposible Zonic se fijaría primero en la teniente Zally antes que yo, tu y yo sabemos que Amy-Prime no tiene una oportunidad con el Sonic-Prime.**

—**Pero aunque seas una contraparte de Amy-Prime sigues siendo tú Zamy, tienes tu propia personalidad al igual que Zonic**—me aconsejo con una sonrisa la cual le correspondí.

—**Tienes razón Zlaze**—Dije más animada.

Ambas reímos Zlaze y yo nos llevábamos muy bien a diferencia de nuestras contrapartes, en el tiempo que hemos estado juntas nos pudiéramos considerar como amigas ,después de unos pocos minutos llegamos a nuestra oficina y preparamos todos para irnos ,salimos Zlaze cerró la oficina con llave luego nos despedimos le dije que se fuera sola ya que primero quería ir donde Zonic para ver cómo estaba, él era capaz de quedarse noches enteras en su puesto cosa que me preocupaba , Zlaze me miro pícaramente provocando que me sonrojara , luego ella me deseo suerte y nos separamos. Caminé por los pasillos del cuartel habían pocas luces ya la mayoría de los oficiales se habían ido a sus casas solo quedaban algunos los que tenían cargos nocturnos como Zantoine, después de unos minutos llegue al puesto de Zonic pero con la puerta cerrada con llave a él no le gustaba que lo molestaran ,toque la puerta y lo llame pero no hubo respuesta volví a tocar por varios minutos de seguro él se había ido , puse mi oreja en la puerta para comprovar y pude oír una pantalla Zonic nunca dejaba las pantallas encendida algo andaba mal ,volví a escuchar agudizando mas mi oído y pude oír a sonic como si se estuviera asfixiando , me asuste y grite su nombre desesperadamente luego oigo un golpe y un silencio sepulcral , ya no lo soporto más me alejo de la puerta y le lanzo una fuerte patada tumbándola por completo luego entre y quede impactada.

Vi a Zonic tirado en el piso inconsciente con la mano en el pecho y todas las pantallas apagadas dure en shock por varios segundos pero pude reaccionar y me le acerque a Zonic , como acto instintivito de mi parte le tome el pulso y volví a quedar en shock no se sentía y su temperatura disminuía rápidamente los latidos de su corazón se hacían lentos temí lo peor Zonic estaba muriendo , le quite el casco y lo cargue en mi espalda con un poco de dificultad para salir de la habitación a paso veloz gritando por ayuda aunque sabía que era casi imposible ya que era muy tarde , pero para mi suerte la teniente Zally se estaba retirando y me vio me le acerque y le conté lo de Zonic ella también quedo en shock pero se recompuso rapidamente para despues abrir su oficina y contactar con los médicos de la No Zone , me dijo que la ambulancia llegaría en pocos minutos pero eso no me tranquilizo lo mas mínimo cada vez la respiración de Zonic disminuía al igual que su temperatura, cada minuto que pasaba era crítico. Tal y como dijo Zally la ambulancia llego y rápidamente pusieron a Zonic en una camilla con un respirador y varios aparatos yo les rogué que me dejaran acompañarlos pero los de la ambulancia se negaron , gracias a la ayuda de Zally me dejaron entrar ella me dijo que la mantenga informada de cualquier cambio yo asentí y le agradecí para luego subirme en la ambulancia acompañando a Zonic, unas lagrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos jade le sostuve su mano con fuerza no entendía nada ¿que pudo haber pasado para dejarlo en ese estado? sea lo que sea fue muy grave.

Minutos después la ambulancia se detuvo luego las puertas se abrieron seguido los enfermeros sacaron a Zonic rápidamente para llevarlo a emergencias , según lo que decían su estado no era favorable y sus oportunidades de sobrevivir eran casi nulas , muchos se lamentaban de la futura perdida de la Zone Cop , pero yo no perderé mis esperanzas hasta le grite a los doctores que hicieran todo lo posible para salvarlo Zonic no podía morirse , algunos me miraron con resignación ver a Zonic en esa cama de hospital era muy deprimente quién lo diría el mejor oficial de la Zone Cop en ese estado , sin saber que fue lo que lo provoco.

—**Tú puedes Zonic no te rindas**—Pronuncie con tristeza con algunas lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos, no pude evitar poner mi mano en su rostro y acariciarlo dulcemente esperando no perderlo antes de contarle lo que siento.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sonatika:jujujuju cuando estoy feliz temanme :3,aunque creo que se me fue le mano O-O ,Nah no es para tanto XD!.<em>**

**_Zonic:No en serio!_**

**_Sonatika:y tu de donde saliste Zonic?_**

**_Zonic:Pues de la No zone._**

**_Sonatika:Eso yo lo se -_- solo porque no leo los comics no soy estupida._**

**_Zonic:Tranquila que no vine a pelear._**

**_Sonatika:Okey eso fue raro! EN FIN espero que le hayan gustado me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo sayonara :D._**


	3. La amarga noticia

**_Sonatika:YUJU! por fin pude actualizar :3 culpen a la imaginacion y ya no ando de vaga en mi casa T-T y agradescanle que me castigaron sin internet todo un dia por eso fue que termine el capitulo :'D Ñee pues ya disfruten el capitulo :D_  
><span>**

**_Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA,Zonic y los demas personajes de la Zone Cop pertenece a Archie Comics._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3: La amarga noticia<span>**

La noticia del estado del mejor oficial de la Zone Cop volaba sin control, nadie absolutamente nadie esperaba esa situación ya que hasta en las peores misiones siendo las más peligrosas Zonic salía ileso comparado como se encontraba en esa camilla de hospital. Zamy no se alejada de él ni por un segundo ya que los periodistas no dejaban de molestar preguntando para la primicia del porque Zonic estaba tan grave, pero ella en rabia les decía que se alejaran hasta no sabía dónde ni cómo pero invoco un martillo idéntico al de Amy-Prime llamado Ziko Ziko Hammer se sorprendió aun así una sonrisa se formo en su rostro ya que con su nueva arma asusto tanto a los periodistas que dejaron de venir a molestar aunque eso le haya conseguido que casi la vetaran de por vida del Hospital Central de la No Zone.

Los doctores hicieron pruebas médicas, estudios internos entre otros exámenes médicos tratando de buscar la causa de ese repentino y muy peligroso estado de Zonic pero al final nada concluyente, días y noches, semanas hasta meses que Zonic milagrosamente quedo con vida pero en un inexplicable coma. Zamy con la ayuda de la teniente Zally logro volver a entrar el hospital después de una semana sin visitarlo por la culpa de los estúpidos periodistas, Subió al ascensor pocos minutos después se detuvo en el tercer piso salió de este y luego caminó un poco hasta llegar a la habitación 206 donde reposaba el paciente Zonic, en la ausencia de Zamy era cuidado por Zector y Zespio que habían quedado en Shock cuando se enteraron de la noticia.

—**Hola chicos**—Saludo Zamy a Zector y Zespio tratando de verse natural.

—**Hola Zamy**—Dijeron al unisonó en voz baja con una sonrisa fingida.

—**Todavía no hay mejora alguna cierto**—Hablo triste mientras se acercaba a la camilla de Zonic y se sentaba en una silla.

—**Me temo que no**—respondió Zespio desde la esquina donde se encontraba.

—**Sus signos vitales son estables según los doctores pero aun no ha dado señal de despertar**—Explico Zector sin ánimos sentado en el sofá situado a unos centímetros de la camilla.

A Zamy se le humedecieron sus ojos Jade dejando escapar algunas lágrimas unas que su orgullo no pudo contener ya que habían pasado 4 meses desde aquel extraño accidente donde lo había encontrado en su puesto y pocos días después pudieron controlar su estado pero lamentablemente lo diagnosticaron en coma.

—**Zamy no te contengas**—aconsejo Zespio mientras se le acercaba y le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—**No soporto verlo así**—dijo Zamy con la voz quebrada.

—**Te entendemos a todos nos afecto esa noticia amarga**—pronuncio Zector poniéndose de pie para ponerse junto con Zespio y Zamy.

—**Pero lo hubieran visto cuando lo encontré**—Pronuncio Zamy en voz débil sentía una enorme angustia por el estado anormal de Zonic.

—**Aun recuerdo cuando la teniente Zally nos informo**—Dijo Zespio serio mirando a Zector y Zamy los cuales no pudieron evitar recordar lo sucedido.

**FLASHBACK**

Confundidos y extrañados se encontraban los oficiales de la Zone Cop ya que repentinamente recibieron un llamado de la teniente Zally reuniendo a todos y cada uno de ellos en el salón más grande del cuartel que mayormente lo utilizaban para las fiestas de gala que tenían por recompensa del presidente de la ciudad cada vez que sus misiones de alto riesgo salían bien o bajo control.

— **¿Qué crees que es lo suficientemente importante para reunirnos a todos?** —pregunto con curiosidad el oficial Zector.

—**No tengo la mas mínima idea Zector, espera que la teniente Zally llegue y nos diga a todos**—le respondió un poco irritado el oficial Zespio.

—**Okey no te enojes amargado**—Dijo en burla Zector haciendo irritar mas a Zespio pero justo antes de él contestarle una voz masculina lo detuvo.

—**Ustedes han visto a Zonic**—pregunto el científico Zails.

—**No lo hemos visto y es raro que no atendiera el llamado de la teniente sabiendo que él es muy responsable en todos los aspectos**—Le contesto el oficial Zhadow.

—**Por lo que veo tampoco está presente Zamy**—Dijo la oficial Zlaze.

—**hmmm que extraño**—pronuncio pensativa la asistente del científico Zream.

—**De seguro están por ahí solitos eh eh saben a lo que me refiero**—Hablo con picardía Zector lo cual basto para que Zespio le propinara un golpe en la cabeza.

—**Ten mucho cuidado lo que hablas recuerda que estamos hablando del jefe y de la mandona y mortal Zamy**—Reprocho molesto Zespio.

—**Hazle caso a Zespio Zector no querrás que Zamy te mande volando jajajajaja**—se burlo el oficial Znuckles, Zector se molesto y fue a contestarle para comenzar con una discusión pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina justo antes de inicial.

—**Chicos compórtense la teniente Zally está llegando**—Reprocho el Doctora y terapeuta Zouge.

Tal y como había dicho Zouge la teniente Zally Zacorn entró por la puerta principal con semblante serio algo que los oficiales pudieron notar, caminó unos pasos hasta situarse en el pequeño escenario que se encontraba en el salón luego coloco el micrófono en su oreja y miro a los oficiales sin cambiar su semblante serio de antes.

—**De seguro se preguntaran porque los reuní en este lugar**—inicio Zally—**pues les tengo una muy mala noticia como se habrán dado cuenta el oficial Zonic no se encuentra en la reunión algo muy anormal ya que todos lo conocemos**—continuo la teniente provocando un pequeño murmullo en los oficiales que examinaban todo el lugar confirmando lo que había dicho Zally lentamente se comenzaban a preocupar—**Para mí es muy difícil decir esto pero es mi deber como teniente** — ella tenía puesta las miradas atentas y preocupadas de todos los oficiales , no pudo evitar dar un suspiro , luego respiro profundo y continuo hablando — **el oficial Zonic está muriendo en estos momentos en el Hospital Central de la No Zone**—Dijo lo mejor que pudo pero un gigantesco **"¡QUE!"** de los oficiales resonó en todo el salón.

— **¡Como puede ser eso posible!**—Grito Zails sorprendido y preocupado.

— **¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Cuando?! ¡¿Dónde?!** —Pregunto exaltado Zector.

—** ¡Eso es una broma cierto! **—grito Zespio aun incrédulo.

—**Me temo que no,—**Nego con tristesa**— hace aproximadamente dos días la oficial Zamy encontró a Zonic inconsciente en su puesto de trabajo su estado era deplorable casi sin vida, por suerte todavía no me había ido de mi oficina porque rápidamente llame a la ambulancia donde lo llevaron a emergencias diciendo que tenía pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.** —Explico Zally tratando de mantener la compostura —**Hasta ahora es todo lo que sabemos de su estado por eso tenían que saberlo para estar listos a todas las probabilidades sean positivas**—pauso por unos segundos —**O lamentablemente negativas.**

—¿**Donde esta Zamy?**—pregunto aun aturdida por la noticia la oficial Zlaze.

—**Ella sigue con Zonic en estos momentos, ella nos mantendrá informada de cualquier cambio**—justo después de decir eso su celular comenzó a sonar—**Disculpen denme un momento creo que es Zamy**—se quito el audífono de la oreja y contesto la llamada—** ¿Que pasa Zamy?**

—**Zonic... Zonic**—Repetía Zamy con voz quebrada se le notaba que se contenía las ganas de llorar.

—**No me asustes Zamy que fue lo que paso**—Pronuncio preocupada esperando lo peor.

—**Los doctores dicen que su condición es critica aunque no como antes todavía sigue en cuidados intensivos las próximas horas son decisivas**—soltó Zamy lo mejor que pudo.

—**Entiendo**—bajo la cabeza—**Recuerda descansar y estar con él lo mas que puedas esa será tu nuevo trabajo hasta que todo esto haya terminado, le pediré a Zlaze que te cubra entendido**—ordeno con tristeza levantando la cabeza.

—**Está bien, entonces me despido.**

—**Bien Zamy lamento no poder estar allá pero pronto lo visitare, por cierto ahora mismo les estoy contando a los demás oficiales de la tragedia tratare de ver cómo manejar todo esto tú preocúpate únicamente en el oficial.**

—**De acuerdo, adiós teniente**—se despide Zamy cortando la llamada.

Zally suspiro, guardo su celular y se puso de nuevo el micrófono para continuar—**Y si, era Zamy**—Les dijo a los oficiales.

—** ¿Que le dijo? **—Pregunto Zails nervioso por la respuesta.

—**Que las próximas horas serán decisivas es todo**—Dijo Zally haciendo que los oficiales bajaran la cabeza; estaban perdiendo a Zonic—**Se que no es tiempo para esto pero les tengo otro aviso**—Los oficiales por respeto levantaron la cabeza para estar atentos a lo que iba a decir la teniente aunque sus ánimos estuvieran por los suelos—**En unas pocas semanas tendremos a un nuevo miembro no sabemos mucho de él pero se ha graduado recientemente de la academia de entrenamientos con honores, dicen que tiene un gran poder mental aunque sean solo rumores eso es todo me retiro y no pierdan las esperanzas estamos hablando de Zonic**—Sonrió lo mejor que pudo para hacer sentir mejor a los oficiales luego se despidió de ellos y salió del salón, minutos después los oficiales salieron del salón y fueron a sus respectivos puesto esperando que todo saliera bien.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Zamy se mantenía mirando al lado del cristal de la habitación a Zonic, su orgullo decaía cada vez mas ya que trataba de mantener la compostura y nos soltar lagrimas sin control, Zonic inconsciente recostado en la camilla conectado de un respirador y varios cables en su cuerpo mas al lado la maquina que contaba los lentos latidos de su débil corazón.

—**Zonic…** —susurró mientras las gotas cristalinas salían lentamente de sus iris jade.

El sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban hizo que rápidamente se limpiara las lágrimas y recuperara la compostura, segundos después vio como uno de los doctores un Zoomorfo de raza lobo gris con semblante serio y mas unos papeles en las manos haciendo unas anotaciones de lo que veía atreves del cristal.

—**Disculpe doctor como se encuentra el paciente**—pregunto con voz baja Zamy.

—**Por el momento paso las pruebas de las horas su estado no es tan critico pronto lo trasladaremos a una habitación normal**—Le dijo el doctor serio.

—**Okey gracias.**

El doctor se retiro del lugar, minutos después vinieron los enfermeros y lentamente comenzaron a trasladar a Zonic a otra habitación todo con mucha delicadeza no podían correr ningún riesgo. Después de dos interminables y agotadoras horas por fin ubicaron a Zonic en una habitación normal pero mantenía su cuidado intensivo pero con menos cables conectados. Pasaban los días Zamy visitaba constantemente a Zonic sin encontrar una mejora notoria algo le preocupaba ya que le habían dicho que su vida no corría peligro o al menos por ahora , cada día que iba los doctores entraban y salían sin decir de su progreso pero por lo que observaba como anotaban le provocaba un mal presentimiento. Uno de esos días recibió una visita de su mejor amiga Zlaze.

—**Como esta Zonic**—dijo Zlaze con voz baja.

—**Igual, los doctores no me dicen porque no despierta ya me estoy preocupando**—Hablo Zamy tratando de no soltar lagrimas.

—**Es extraño que pase todo esto y peor aun a Zonic.**

—**Lo sé.**

—**Se que verlo así te duele mucho Zamy pero tienes que ser fuerte al menos sigue vivo.** —Dijo Zlaze para calmar a Zamy.

—**Tienes razón.**

Cuando por fin parecía que se tranquilizaba entro un doctor precisamente el lobo gris que Zamy había visto antes.

—**Son** **familiares de Zonic The Hedgehog.** —pregunto el doctor.

—**Aquí esta su novia Zamy**—Dijo Zlaze divertida abrazando y haciendo que Zamy se sonrojara fuertemente y la mirara con odio.

—**Bien, pues los que le diré no son buenas noticias. **—Dijo con semblante serio haciendo que a Zamy sintiera un frio en la espalda y lo mirara atenta.

—** ¿C-Cuáles? **—se armo a preguntar Zamy ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba el habla.

—**No tenemos idea que es lo que tiene el paciente hemos hecho todo a nuestro alcance **—Suspiro—**pero algo es algo no está en peligro de muerte pero entro en un inexplicable coma lo siento mucho**—Se disculpo el doctor—**Por favor si les es posible comuníquenselo a los demás conocidos **—Termino de decir para luego salir de la habitación.

Coma, esas palabras se repetían como eco en la cabeza de Zamy, no parpadeaba ni se movía algo dentro de ella se había roto por completo por esa simple palabra dicha por el doctor, Zlaze la tomo en brazos para hacerlo reaccionar.

—**Zamy Zamy**—la agito más fuerte.

—**C-Coma….Zonic está en coma**—No aguanto más sus piernas se tambaleaban, le dificultaba la respiración sus ojos rápidamente se humedecieron, ¡a la mierda el orgullo! no tardo en soltar lagrimas sin control, Zlaze la abrazo fuertemente mientras que su amiga se desahogaba no podía haber noticia más amarga que esa sabiendo perfectamente sus sentimientos.

—**Tranquila Zamy te prometo que todo estará bien**—Consoló Zlaze abrazando mas fuerte a su amiga, que la conocía muy bien para no llorar por cualquier cosa, le dolía tanto que perdió totalmente su orgullo aunque demostrar sentimientos no la hacía menos persona como ella muchas veces le aconsejaba.

Así fue como todos los oficiales de la Zone Cop se enteraron de la noticia más amargada que habían tenido en toda la historia del cuartel. En el transcurso de los meses varios oficiales se turneaban para visitar a Zonic, incluyendo a Zails, Zector, Zespio, Zally hasta el oficial Zhadow preocupados por su estado y preguntándose ¿Cómo fue que había pasado todo eso de repente? Porque los doctores por más que trabajaban sin parar no encontraban el porqué de esa situación aunque algo era seguro sea lo que fuera era algo totalmente nuevo para todos ellos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—**Saben que chicos pueden irse a descansar yo me quedo con él**—Zamy rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado en la habitación.

—** ¿Segura? Tú eres la que has estado más tiempo con el jefe**—pregunto Zespio.

—**Estoy bien recuerden que este es mi deber**—le contesto con una sonrisa fingida la cual Zespio y Zector pudieron notar con facilidad.

—**Bien, entonces Zespio es todo por hoy retirémonos**—Zector Jalo a Zespio con brusquedad tomándolo desprevenido y saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a Zamy un poco confundida por esa acción pero pensándolo un poco era algo típico de Zector decidió no darle importancia y centrarse en Zonic.

—**Oye suéltame porque hiciste eso**—forcejeo Zespio el cual noto como Zector daba un suspiro y lo dejaba libre.

—**Lo siento no era mi intención.**

—** ¿Qué demonios te pasa?**

—**Eh notado algo obvio, puede sonar como una broma de mi parte pero Zamy es la más preocupada y la que más ha sufrido en todo eso**—Dijo Zector un poco triste.

—**Tú también te diste cuenta cierto.**

—**Si**—Afirmo—**Por eso hay que hacer algo para alegrarle el día.**

—**Que sugieres.**

—**Primero hablemos con Zlaze**—Sugirió Zector en lo cual Zespio pensó un poco para después asentir y ambos salir del hospital.

Mientras tanto Zamy estaba sentada en la silla justo al frente de la camilla de Zonic observándolo minuciosamente lo calmado que se encontraba preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en todos esos meses en coma, poco a poco los ojos le pesaban ya que desde el accidente sus horas de sueño eran muy reducidas solo para poder pasar más tiempo con él , tuvo una fuerte tentación de acercarse mas y mas a sus labios y hacer lo que siempre había querido besarlo aunque sea un beso corto pero para ella le era suficiente ,le acaricio la frente y le dedico una cálida sonrisa ,lo miro por última vez antes de que pusiera ambas manos en la esquina de la camilla y cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

Oscuridad, confusión más extrañas imágenes pasaban una y otra vez en su cabeza , podía oír murmullos pero nada claro en realidad, no entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento su cuerpo se sentía tan relajado que nunca en su vida de oficial pensó que podría sentir , ya no aguantaba más estar tranquilo además que una sensación extraña y cálida lo invadió por unos segundos queriendo descubrir su origen puso sus fuerzas todas y cada una de ellas y sus parpados se abrían lentamente ,movía algunos dedos de sus manos con mucha dificultad ya que casi no sentía nada de sus articulaciones ,pesadez sus ojos no querían abrirse ya que la luz de la habitación le molestaba bastante apenas podía distinguir algunas cosas y se dio cuenta de su estado aunque todo lo sentía como si lo hubieran atropellado un aerodeslisador.

—**D-Donde… e-estoy**—Articulo con dificultad ya que sus cuerdas vocales no habían sido usadas en un largo tiempo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonatika:Algo me dice que a muchos le agrada esta Zally que la original XD! Pos que viva el Zonzamy :3 <strong>_

_**Zonic:Sin comentarios...**_

_**Sonatika:Pos no hables :v, Pues se viene un nuevo personaje que no es tan nuevo Ñee el que entendio entendio XD! no me canso de dejarlos en suspenso pues me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D**_


	4. Confusiones

_**Sonatika:¡Hey! que tal lectores :D , pos yo aqui actualizando despues de un tiempito pero Ñee mi tiempo ya no es como antes no tengo vacaciones :v aun asi disfruten el capitulo esta lleno de sopresitas :3**_

_**Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA , Zonic y los demas personajes de la Zone Cops pertenecen a Archie Comics.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 4: Confusiones<span>**

Oscuridad, confusión más extrañas imágenes pasaban una y otra vez en su cabeza , podía oír murmullos pero nada claro en realidad, no entendía que estaba pasando en ese momento su cuerpo se sentía tan relajado que nunca en su vida de oficial pensó que podría sentir , ya no aguantaba más estar tranquilo además que una sensación extraña y cálida lo invadió por unos segundos queriendo descubrir su origen puso sus fuerzas todas y cada una de ellas y sus parpados se abrían lentamente ,movía algunos dedos de sus manos con mucha dificultad ya que casi no sentía nada de sus articulaciones ,pesadez sus ojos no querían abrirse ya que la luz de la habitación le molestaba bastante apenas podía distinguir algunas cosas y se dio cuenta de su estado aunque todo lo sentía como si lo hubieran atropellado una

—**D-Donde… e-estoy**—Articulo con dificultad ya que sus cuelas vocales no habían sido usadas en un largo tiempo.

Para él era muy extraño aun veía las cosas borrosas no se podía levantar de la camilla ya que sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, movió la cabeza hacia el lado derecho con lentitud para ver una maquina que contaba los latidos de su corazón, para comprobar de que se trataba del suyo puso sus manos con un poco de dificultad en su pecho encontrándose con la sorpresa que estaba conectado de la maquina, cada vez todo se estaba confundiendo mas ¿Qué demonios hacia él en el hospital? Odiaba estar tan tranquilo sin poder moverse además que estaba incomodo en esa posición entonces con un poco de esfuerzo trato de sentarse en la cama para vislumbrar un poco su situación.

Su visión se hizo más clara su movilidad no tanto, examinó con su vista toda la habitación del hospital típico con las paredes pintadas de blanco aunque no se esperaba encontrarse con cierta eriza rosa durmiendo pacíficamente en la orilla de la camilla, aunque si se fijaba bien tenía los ojos humedecidos como si hubiera llorado antes por tal situación ya que él la conocía muy bien para nunca en el tiempo que la llevaba conociendo la había visto derramar una sola lagrima.

Se dispuso a hablar tenía que tomar un poco de aire para poder pronunciar palabra alguna ya que hasta eso se le hacía difícil—**Z-Zamy… **—murmuro con voz débil pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Zamy la escuchara abriendo así sus parpados con pesadez.

Esa voz para ella era irreconocible cualquiera le diría que seguía soñando aunque sonaba tan real tantas veces deseaba poder escuchar esa voz masculina una vez más tenía miedo que fuera otro de sus sueños pero a pesar de eso tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que sea aunque eso le implicara que fuera una vil mentira de su imaginación. —** ¿Zonic? **—Articulo dudosa situando lentamente su iris jade al cuerpo de Zonic que se encontraba sorpresivamente despierto.

— **¿Q-Que está pasando aquí?** —pregunto Zonic confundido no entendía porque Zamy lo miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

No era un sueño ni mucho menos su imaginación esa voz era real Zonic ya había despertado de su coma ,se sentía realmente feliz sus iris jade no aguantaron mas las lagrimas cristalinas ya que lentamente salían de su rostro mojando sus mejillas sonrojadas las piernas le temblaban mas eso no le importo para pararse de repente y lanzársele encima dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad—**Zonic por fin despertaste**—Pronuncio entre lagrimas, Zonic no entendía nada aunque le agradaba ese contacto tan cercano con Zamy entonces tomo fuerzas de lo profundo de su ser y levanto sus manos para abrazarla suavemente ya que no tenía mucha fuerza en esos momentos.

—**Zamy tranquila estoy bien**—Pronuncio con voz suave tratando de tranquilizarla para que le pudiera aclarar todas sus dudas y confusiones que se habían generado en su cabeza.

Después de pocos minutos Zamy sintió vergüenza por su actitud "Inapropiada" hacia su superior y rápidamente se separo de sus cálidos brazos muy sonrojada y apenada—**L-Lo siento Jefe**—se disculpo con una pequeña reverencia mirando el suelo esperando un reproche por parte de Zonic, como pasaron varios segundos y no le decía nada levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con una sonrisa por parte de él.

—**Descuide**—Dijo Zonic, Zamy respiro un poco aliviada volviéndose a sentar en la silla a la orilla de la camilla. —**Ahora me podrás decir porque tanto alboroto.**

—**En verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que paso.**

—**En parte aunque no creo que por un simple desmayo me tenían que traer al hospital** —Dijo ignorando totalmente la situación actual—**Me podrías decir cuántas horas eh estado dormido.**

La situación se complico Zamy no lo había visto venir ya que al parecer Zonic no tenía idea de nada la cosa era como ella le contaría la verdad aunque tenía que hacerlo era su deber después de todo, respiro profundo para luego situar su mirada jade con la de Zonic de manera seria—**Jefe lamento decirle que usted ah durado 4 meses en coma**—Informo con mirada firme sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

— **¡4 meses en coma! **—Exclamo sorprendido sin poder creer lo que Zamy había dicho ella asintió lentamente.

—**Estabas en peligro de muerte cuando te encontré inconsciente en su puesto**—Explico con un poco de tristeza al recordar esa pasada situación ganándose la mirada de asombrada de Zonic.

— **¡No lo puedo creer! **—Dijo frustrado apretando con fuerza las blancas sabanas de la camilla.

—**Lo sé, es difícil de entender pero es la verdad**—Dijo lo más sincera que pudo poniendo su mano en las de Zonic para calmarlo ya que temblaban lentamente.

—**E-Es que es imposible yo no pude haber estado tan grave por ver esas extrañas imágenes**—Pronuncio pensativo llamando la atención de Zamy.

— **¿Qué imágenes? **—pregunto curiosa mirándolo atentamente.

Zonic se calló de momento tampoco estaba seguro de esas imágenes no podía decir más de la cuenta lo mejor por ahora era no decir nada hasta estar totalmente seguro—**Nada importante mejor olvídelo**—Suspiro mientras miraba a otro lado de manera seria y pensativa.

Zamy no estaba muy convencida con esas respuesta pero de todos modos era su superior y si él decía que no era importante no era importante así de sencillo aunque dentro de ella tuviera un mal presentimiento—**Bien**—respondió secamente quitando su mano de las de Zonic y poniéndose de pie—**Jefe tengo que informarle a los otros de que despertaste si me permite deme un segundo**—Ella tomo su bolso que estaba situado detrás de ella en una esquina de la silla ,lo revolvió un poco hasta sacar un celular de color rosa el cual utilizo para llamar a la teniente Zally.

— **¿Diga?** —Contesto la teniente desde su oficina en la Zone Cop.

—**Teniente le tengo buenas noticias Zonic despertó**—informo Zamy con tranquilidad aunque por dentro se moría de felicidad, Zally al otro lado de la línea no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos por tal buena noticia.

— **¿E-Es en serio? **—se limito a preguntar comprobando de que no era una broma de sus sentidos auditivos.

—**Si**—Afirmo con una sonrisa—**Ahora mismo está hablando conmigo aunque está un poco desorientado.**

—**Bien entonces todavía no podemos cantar victoria asegúrese que su recuperación sea efectiva yo me encargare de avisarle a los otros.**

—**Como diga teniente sin nada más que infórmale nos vemos después**—Se despidió de la teniente cortando la llamada de su celular el cual guardo en su bolso y volvió a sentarse en la silla mirando a Zonic.

—**Entonces todo este tiempo tú has cuidado de mi**—Dijo Zonic un poco sonrojado y avergonzado no le gustaba depender de los demás pero con Zamy era diferente una parte de él le daba mucho gusto su compañía.

—**Estas en lo correcto jefe, pues vera yo fui que lo encontré en su puesto más la teniente Zally llamo a la ambulancia ella me dijo que estuviera atenta a usted.**

—**De todos modos gracias**—Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa casi irreconocible no sabía porque esa respuesta lo decepcionaba un poco.

En ese momento entro un doctor de raza lobo gris, quien al darse cuenta del estado de Zonic simplemente se había quedado sin palabras— **¿Oficial Zonic se encuentra bien?**—Pregunto el doctor con asombro.

—**Bueno no siento mis piernas y siento el cuerpo pesado**—Respondió un poco irritado por su condición.

—**Este caso cada vez es raro**—Dijo el doctor—**Aunque por el tiempo que usted duro en coma es normal, por lo que sí está de acuerdo quédese una semana más para hacerle nuevos análisis y ayudarle con la movilidad de sus articulaciones.**

—**No tengo nada que perder**—Respondió Zonic sin ganas encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Por ahora es todo, descanse**—Aconsejo el doctor—**Yo prepare todo con los demás doctores para que su recuperación sea lo más efectiva y pueda regresar a su trabajo lo más rápido posible**—se despidió el doctor haciendo unos últimos apuntes en su libreta medica para después salir de la habitación.

—**Yo enserio quiero irme a mi puesto.**

—**Vamos jefe usted se recuperara pronto**—Dijo Zamy—**Lo importante es que usted se encuentra bien no sabe lo feliz que me hace**—Pronuncio con una sonrisa poniendo tímidamente su mano derecha en su pecho.

Zonic se incomodo un poco por tantas formalidades era oficial ya no quería escuchar de sus labios ese honorifico—**Zamy…**—Menciono en voz baja llamando así su atención —**Puedes llamarme Zonic si quieres**—Murmuro un poco nervioso con la cara sonrojada.

—**B-Bueno es que…**—Tartamudeo nerviosa su cara se enrojeció—**Pienso que es una falta de respeto.**

—**Entonces te ordeno que me llames Zonic**—Dijo Zonic en voz autoritaria sin quitarse el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Zamy se resigno al parecer no tenia de otra opción—**De acuerdo ust..Digo tú ganas Z-Zonic**—Pronuncio nerviosa, aunque Zonic no se contuvo reírse a carcajadas aunque no tan llamativas pero se estaba riendo.

—**Jajajajaja es gracioso**—Rio de nuevo, Zamy estaba roja de vergüenza—**De nuevo te lo agradezco Zamy todo lo que has hecho por mí en todo este tiempo**—Eso ultimo estirando con dificultad ambos brazo para acercarla a su pecho, ella aun estaba en Shock podía oír los constantes latidos de su corazón todo indicaba que estaba bien.

—**Denada Zonic**—correspondió el abrazo con suavidad en ese momento solo eran ellos dos en su mundo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras tanto en la Zone Cop se encontraba la teniente Zally cerrando la reciente llamada que había recibido en su oficina.

—** ¿Quién era? **—Pregunto un oficial de color plateado e iris dorados.

—**Era la oficial Zamy**—Respondió Zally—**Me acaba de dar buenas noticias.**

— **¿Cuáles? **—Pregunto curioso el oficial plateado.

—**El oficial Zonic ya despertó de su coma**—Informó con una sonrisa.

— **¡En serio!** —Exclamó con felicidad—**Por fin podre conocerlo desde que llegue aquí siempre lo he querido hacer nunca tuve suficiente valor para visitarlo al hospital**—murmuro con tristesa decepcionado de si mismo.

—**Lo sé** —suspiro—**Lamento que hayas llegado en estas circunstancias oficial Zilver.**

—**Descuide usted no sabía que todo esto pasaría.**

—**Aunque usted ha demostrado la validez de esos rumores, en serio estoy impresionada por tus habilidades como las de Silver-Prime**—Felicito la teniente.

—**jejeje no es nada aunque mi habilidad la aprendí de manera diferente**—Dijo un poco nervioso y avergonzado después de todo el oficial Zilver era muy tímido aunque muy desconfiado de las personas se podría decir que no era un ingenuo al contrario era muy precavido.

—**Algún día me podrás contar con claridad en serio lamento todas las molestias en todos estos meses**—se volvió a disculpar con Zilver—**Pues ya te puedes retirar a tu puesto has cubierto bien a Zonic ya que muy pocos oficiales para no decir ninguno aceptaría tal responsabilidad.**

—**La verdad desde que llegue aquí pensé en ser aprendiz de Zonic aunque de alguna manera cubrirlo no estaba en mis planes pero si es algo que puedo hacer para ayudarlo lo hago con mucho gusto**—Dijo Parándose de la silla abriendo la puerta de la oficina—**Nos vemos teniente.**

—**Ah otra cosa**—Zilver se detuvo justo antes de salir para prestarle su atención—**Le pido que no comentes nada de lo de Zonic hasta nuevo aviso también seguiremos con el tema de la pantalla en otro momento.**

—**De acuerdo teniente, aunque es extraño que en todo este tiempo esa pantalla no se haya querido encender por nada en el mundo**— pronuncio pensativo —**Aunque de seguro no es nada de importancia y Zonic debe de saber algo cuando se recupere él nos ayudara**—Culmino despidiéndose de Zally saliendo de su oficina pero antes escuchar un "de acuerdo" de su parte.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del cuartel tenía en mente visitar a Zlaze curiosamente los primeros días en el cuartel ella lo ignoraba no sabía precisamente el porqué de esa situación aunque tenía que entenderla es mas entender a todos los oficiales ya que en ese tiempo estaban pasando por una situación no muy linda y su llegada no mejoraba las cosas, con el tiempo que había estado con ella tenía esa sensación de que la conocía de algún lado aunque era imposible ya que por lo que sabía Silver-Prime y Blaze-Prime no tenían un contacto tan fuerte como para llegar a una contraparte como era en su caso.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos aunque de cierto modo para él era algo bastante normar que sin querer tropezó con Zlaze quien estaba acompañada con los oficiales Zector y Zespio interrumpiendo su conversación—**Perdón no era mi intención**—Se disculpo avergonzado ayudándola a recomponerse.

—**No importa**—aceptó sus disculpas calmadamente, que suerte para Zilver que no tenía el temperamento de mil demonios de la Blaze-prime porque fácilmente lo había incinerado con sus llamas.

— **¡Hey Zilver llegas a buena hora!**—Saludo Zector sobresaltando un poco a Zilver.

—** ¿De qué me perdí? **—pregunto Zilver tratando de parecer parte del grupo ya que como había dicho antes era tímido para estar con los demás oficiales.

—**Pues... Estamos planeando una fiesta para Zamy ¡ya sabes! Porque ha sufrido mucho en todo esto y queremos hacerla sentir mejor**—Le respondió Zector de manera divertida con un toque de picardía en su voz.

—**Lo que mi compañero trata de decir**—Fulmino con la mirada a Zector—**Que es por una buena causa y nos gustaría saber si quieres ayudarnos**.

—**hmmm pues bien no tengo problemas.**

—**Gracias Zilver**—le agradeció Zlaze con una sonrisa haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

—**Bien que esperamos vamos a pedirle permiso a la teniente**—Sugirió Zector, los oficiales asintieron.

Luego de eso los 4 se pusieron de acuerdo para contarle a la teniente Zally sobre su "Sorpresa" aunque conociendo a Zector había que ser precavidos no sabía controlar su bocata por lo que el que hablaría al respecto seria Zespio.

Mientras caminaban todos juntos por los pasillos a dirección de la oficina de la teniente Zilver no podía dejar de pensar que algo en todo esto andaba mal como si de alguna manera sus creencias estaban incorrectas pero de seguro era su imaginación después de todo tener un gran poder mental tenía sus desventajas.

_**CONTINUARA..**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonatika:OH SI ZONZAMY RULES :3 en serio este capitulo fue corto T-T pero se que amaron esa partecita ZonZamy ¿VERDAD? :'D<strong>_

_**Zonic:juzgando tu poco tiempo este capitulo pudo haber sido mejor yo sinceramente te doy un 7 como mucho para la proxima haslo mejor.**_

_**Sonatika:Eso fue cruel Zonic T-T me gustabas mas cuando no opinabas :v**_

_**Zonic:Bueno este planeta es libre de exprecion.**_

_**Sonatika:Mejor yo te ignoro :v ,pos como les habia dicho el personaje no era tan nuevo XD! aparecio Zilver yeii! y se que querran ZilZlaze :3 pero para eso faltara un poco mas :S EN FIN espero que les haya gustado perdon por el retraso :'D me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo si es que Zector no lo aruina todo XD! **_

_**Zector:¡OYE!**_

_**Sonatika:¡CALLATE JODER! dejenme despedimre en paz -_- ,como les decia Sayonara :S**_


	5. La Sorpresa

**Zonic y los demas personajes de la Zone Cop pertenecen a Archie comics SEGA USA ©**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 5: La Sorpresa<span>**

**Cuartel general de la Zone Cop**

Mientras caminaban todos juntos por los pasillos a dirección de la oficina de la teniente, Zilver no podía dejar de pensar que algo en todo esto andaba mal como si de alguna manera sus creencias estaban incorrectas pero de seguro era su imaginación después de todo tener un gran poder mental tenía sus desventajas.

Después de unos minutos caminando los pasillos llegaron a la oficina de la teniente Zally, el oficial Zilver decidió tocar la puerta y esperar que la teniente le respondiera y le diera permiso para entrar lo cual solo segundos oyó la respuesta. Él abrió la puerta y decidió entrar junto con los demás oficiales quienes iban en su espalda.

— **¿Algún problema oficiales?** —Preguntó la teniente dejando de escribir unos papeles en su escritorio y prestándole su total atención.

—**No es nada, solo queremos pedirle permiso**—Contestó calmadamente la oficial Zlaze.

— **¿Permiso?** —Zally se encontró extraña la pregunta— **¿Qué clase de permiso?**

—**Para hacer una fiesta**—Respondió Zector sencillamente.

—**Una fiesta para Zamy, porque creo que ella se lo merece por cumplir bien su trabajo**—Continuó serio Zespio.

—**hmmm**—pronuncio pensativa la teniente—**Me parece bien, pero no solo para Zamy sino también para Zonic.**

— **¡¿Zonic?! **—Dijeron todos excepto Zilver, él ya sabia a que se refería Zally.

—**A si es oficiales, Zonic por fin despertó de su coma**—Informó con una enorme sonrisa Zally.

— **¿¡Enserio?! **—Volvieron a decir los oficiales sorprendidos.

—**Zamy me acaba de informar de ese milagro**—volvió a sonreír—**Les dije que todo saldría bien, aunque todavía no podemos cantar victoria hay que ver como ira en la recuperación.**

—** ¿Podemos ir a verlo? **—le preguntó la oficial Zlaze.

—**No estoy segura.**

—**Entonces ¿nos dará el permiso?**

—**Claro oficial Zector, solo no hagan mucho alboroto no quisiera que pasara lo de la última vez que hiciste una fiesta en el cuartel** —Mencionó seria recordando la antigua fiesta de Zector donde casi inundó el cuartel por querer hacer una piscina.

—**No se preocupe teniente yo no dejare que pase lo de la ultima vez**—Zespio se comprometió ante Zally , tendría bien puesto los ojos encima de su alocado compañero.

—**Yo también ayudare**—Dijo Zlaze levantando la mano.

—**Igual yo**—secundó Zilver.

—**Bien, entonces si no tienen más que informarle les pido que salgan de mi oficina**—Ordenó Zally—**Si necesitan algo me dicen y tengan un poco de discreción con el estado de Zonic, no quiero ningún alboroto ¿entendido?**

Los Oficiales asintieron y salieron de la oficina dejando sola a la teniente Zally en sus asusntos. Comenzaron a seguir a Zector a quien sabe dónde, de seguro a conseguir todo lo necesario o también avisarle a los demás oficiales entre ellos el científico Zails.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo crees que terminemos todo?** —Preguntó el oficial Zilver.

—**No lo sé, eso dependerá de los planes que tiene Zector en su retorcida cabeza**—Le respondió Zespio con indiferencia.

— **¡Escuche eso! **—Gritó enojado Zector.

—**Chicos, no es hora de pelear tenemos muchas cosas que hacer**—Recordó la oficial Zlaze los demás asintieron —**Y Zector ¿Para donde nos llevas?**

—**Es obvio, vamos al laboratorio de Zails y le contaremos si quiere ayudarnos**—Dijo Zector con una sonrisa, los demás se miraron entre sí encogiéndose de hombros Y siguiéndole el paso.

Para el oficial Zilver sería la primera vez en hablar con Zails, cada vez que lo veía se le metían unos nervios y se iba sin dejar rastro, tenía miedo que le tuviera odio por ser el remplazo temporal del oficial Zonic, tenía que ser fuerte después de todo era por una buena causa tal vez con ese encuentro sepa lo que en verdad piensa ese científico de él y lo mejor conocería ese laboratorio que tanto le llamaba la atención. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que ya habían llegado al laboratorio si no se apuraba lo iban a dejar atrás, respiró profundo y se adentró con sus demás compañeros.

— **¡Vaya! No siempre tengo estas visitas**—Escucharon una voz masculina proveniente de unos pasos delante de su posición actual—**No sean tímidos pasen**—Tras los oficiales escuchar eso se adentraron mas al laboratorio hasta llegar a un escritorio con tubos de ensayos, una supercomputadora mas la presencia de un joven Zorro amarillo de dos colas con una bata blanca de laboratorio, debajo de ella llevaba una camisa roja y unos pantalones caqui crema—** ¿Qué se les ofrece?**

—**Lamento las interrupciones Doctor Ziles Zrower**—Habló educadamente la oficial Zlaze.

—**Por favor solo díganme Zails nunca me ah gustado ese nombre**—Dijo el científico volteándose donde ellos para mirarlos.

—**Como diga Zails, pues mis compañeros y yo venimos a pedirle su ayuda para una cosa**—Mencionó el oficial Zector.

—** ¿Y qué cosa es oficiales?**

—**E-Es para pedirles si nos ayudaría a hacerle una fiesta al oficial Z-Zonic y a la oficial Zamy**—Pronunció nervioso el oficial Zilver.

— **¿Zonic? **—Musitó extrañado— **¿No que está en coma?**

—**La teniente Zally nos dijo que por fin despertó y que está en recuperación**—le respondió el oficial Zespio.

— **¡¿Enserio?! ¡No me lo puedo creer! **—El científico Zails estaba sorprendido pero a la vez una onda de felicidad rodeo todo su cuerpo, levantándose de golpe de su asiento—**Cuenten con todo mi apoyo.**

—**Pero, tiene que tener discreción, según la teniente esta en rehabilitación por lo tanto no puede tener visitas hasta nuevo aviso**—informó seriamente Zespio.

—**Entendido oficiales, yo solo le avisare a mi asistente Zream para ver si nos da una mano.**

—**M-Muchas gracias Zails**—Agradeció avergonzado el oficial Zilver.

— **¡Oh! , ahora que te veo bien eres Zilver el remplazo de Zonic en su puesto, creo que no nos hemos presentado como se debe**—El científico extendió su mano hacia el oficial plateado.

—**Disculpe por eso Zails**—él estrechó su mano con la de Zails dedicándole una sonrisa—**Pensé que no le caía bien por remplazar temporalmente a Zonic.**

— **¡Claro que no oficial!** —Separó su mano y le dio un golpe amistoso en su espalda—**Usted no tuvo la culpa de su extraño accidente, además según lo que eh escuchado haz cumplido muy bien su trabajo.**

— **Hago mi mejor esfuerzo**—Contestó algo adolorido con una sonrisa torcida.

—**Bien chicos salgamos de aquí**—comandó el oficial Zector dando media vuelta y comenzando a salir del laboratorio.

—**Que tenga un buen día Zails**—Se despidió con un ademan la oficial Zlaze siguiendo a Zector, los demás oficiales también se despidieron del científico y se fueron detrás del oficial verde. Zails solo sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.

Los oficiales volvieron a seguir a Zector a quien sabe dónde, caminando por los pasillos del cuartel, se dieron cuenta como Zector se paraba de repente al frente de la enfermería del cuartel luego vieron como entraba, ellos solo suspiraron y le siguieron el paso entrando a la enfermería.

—**Señorita Zouge como esta**—Saludó con galanura a la murciélago blanca.

— **¿A qué se debe esta visita?** —Respondió ella—**En estos momentos estoy atendiendo a dos oficiales, tengo muchas cosas que hacer si no le molesta.**

—**Disculpe la intromisión de mi compañero Zouge, solo vinimos a preguntarle si nos ayudaría con una fiesta sorpresa para el oficial Zonic y la oficial Zamy**—Dijo Zespio directo al asunto.

— **¡¿El oficial Zonic despertó?!** —Escucharon una voz masculina en una de las camillas, era un erizo negro con franjas rojas, cubierto con algunos vendajes en su estomago, brazos y frente—** ¡Tenemos que verlo urgente!**

—**Para el carro oficial Zhadow, usted todavía no se encuentra en condiciones para salir de la enfermería**—detuvo Zouge enojada evitando que se levantara de la camilla.

— **¡Vamos Zouge! , ya estoy bien, solo metimos la pata en esa misión de reconocimiento**—Dijo el oficial Zhadow sin importancia alguna.

— **¿Metimos?** —repitieron confundido los oficiales.

—**Sí, metimos**—Dijo una voz masculina al lado de la camilla del oficial Zhadow dejando ver un equidna rojo con algunos vendajes en los brazos—**Pero no es nada de otro mundo , además valió la pena ser tocado por la encantadora Zouge**—eso ultimó con una sonrisa picara.

Zouge solo suspiró—**En serio no cambias oficial Znuckles.**

—**El mismo hermosa**—El oficial rojo le guiño el ojo de forma descarada.

—**Mucho cuidado con Zouge compañero**—Amenazó Zhadow mostrando los puños—**No dejare con un mujeriego como tú le ponga una mano encima a mi mejor amiga ¿quedo claro?**

—**Sí, Si amigo como quieras , solo estas celoso de que ese cuerpazo nunca será tuyo por estúpido.**

—**Eh chicos me están Poniendo nerviosa**—Zouge se puso roja de vergüenza, no le gustaba que hablaran de su figura, era muy reservada con su forma de vestir aunque resaltara bien su traje de oficial doctora.

—**Okey…**—Murmuró incomodo Zespio rompiendo ese extraño ambiente— **Como les decía ¿nos ayudaran con la fiesta?**

— **¡Claro! **—Afirmó con una sonrisa el oficial Zhadow—**Estoy ansioso de trabajar con Zonic, lastima teníamos planeado esta misión hace mucho pero por su accidente no tuve de otra que hacerla con este patán.**

—** ¡A quien llamas patán, payaso de circo! **—Se defendió Znuckles enojado mostrando los nudillos.

— **¡¿QUIEREN CALLARZE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! **—estalló en furia la gata lila encendiendo sus manos en llamas, los oficiales se sorprendieron con esa actitud de Zlaze mayormente era muy pacifica pero hasta ella tenía un límite después de todo era mejor amiga de Zamy.

—**Zlaze tranquilícese**—El oficial Zilver puso su mano en el hombro de ella calmándola inmediatamente, apagando sus llamas de sus manos y disculpándose por su comportamiento aunque muy por dentro había sentido una especia de descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo por ese simple contacto del oficial plateado.

—**Disculpen por esto oficiales, nos encantaría ayudar con la fiesta pero por ahora dejen que este par de tontos se recuperen por completo, llámenos si nos necesitan**—Dijo la doctora Zouge.

—**Bien entonces, con ustedes ya son todos por ahora, haremos la fiesta para Zamy y Zonic pero cuando terminemos los preparativos o alguien nos pregunta para quien es la fiesta digámosle que solo será para Zamy, y que todos se den una gran sorpresa cuando vean al oficial Zonic**— Sentenció Zector con una gran sonrisa.

—**Nos vemos después chicos**—se despidió el oficial Zespio, los demás oficiales también lo hicieron luego salieron de la enfermería.

—**Bueno chicos, comencemos con los preparativos**—Dijo el oficial Zector.

—**Bien**—Dijeron los demás oficiales, tenían muchas cosas que hacer y averiguar el estado de Zonic para escoger un día que pueda disfrutar de la sorpresa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hospital central de la No Zone**

El oficial Zonic se encontraba solo en su habitación ,contemplando desde la ventana como el hermoso cielo azul se convertía en naranja por consecuencia de la puesta del sol , dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios resecos lleno de frustración contenida ya que ni un día había pasado desde que había despertado de su coma , un coma que él no tenía idea que estaba ,por varias razones le molestaba el hecho que era un inútil por todos esos meses dejando misiones sin poder cumplir y dejando solo su puesto. Pensativo, sin idea que demonios había visto en esa pantalla, preguntas y más preguntas se preguntaba sobre todas esas imágenes que no tenían respuesta lógica ,una dimensión totalmente nueva para él algo totalmente imposible de creer. Zonic creía haber estado en cada dimensión de su contraparte y conocer a cada Sonic de todos los Mobius, había tenido suficientes interacciones de sí mismo en el Multiverso y aun así no comprendía ese hallazgo ,pero sobretodo estar en un estado crítico por ver unas simples imágenes.

Aunque si volvía a pensar no eran tan simples porque no eran nada normal y mucho menos lógico, había algo mas allá ,un gran significado que él tenía que descubrir por si mismo. El sonido de la puerta hizo que dejara de pensar y dijera un _"adelante _"dejando entrar a la habitación a una eriza rosa con varias bolsas en sus manos, la observó por varios segundos, como entraba con esa sonrisa que lo hacía sentir mejor en muchas maneras, vio como ponía las bolsas en el sofá marrón de la habitación y como después se sentaba en la silla justo al frente de él, todo eso sin quitar esa cálida sonrisa de su parte.

—**Bien , Zonic ya te traje algunas de tus cosas para que puedas estar mas cómodo**—Pronunció la oficial Zamy con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas rosadas, ella había ido al departamento de Zonic a buscar ropas y pertenecías tuvo que ser fuerte para traer su ropa interior.

—**Gracias Zamy.**

— **¿Cómo se siente?** —Dijo ella dulcemente mientras ponía su mano derecha en su frente comprobando alguna fiebre ya que lo notaba rojo.

Sin su voluntad de tanto mirar a la oficial se había sonrojado, y ese sonrojo empeoró a ver como la delicada mano de Zamy era puesta justo en su frente sintiendo esa calidez —**No se preocupe estoy bien**—se las arregló para mantener la compostura y recuperar su color natural.

Ella apartó su mano y se recompuso—**Que bien, recuerde que debe descansar me dijeron que mañana comenzará con la rehabilitación.**

—**Al menos puedo sentarme, pero sigo sin sentir las piernas y mis manos las siento pesadas, poder sentarme fue un verdadero reto.**

Zamy iba a contestarle pero justo antes de emitir palabra alguna la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver una enfermera, era una coneja de color crema y ojos marrones—**Disculpen, pero es hora de la cena.**

—**No se preocupe enfermera Zainilla yo me ocupo de esto puede retirarse**—Dijo Zamy poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo la bandeja con los alimentos.

—**Muy bien señorita, si necesita algo avísenos**—Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación.

Zamy con la bandeja de comida se la puso en la cama, luego ella se acercó mas él —**Te daré de comer ya que todavía no puedes**—Con una sonrisa de su parte tomó la cuchara, la llenó de sopa y se la acercó a los labios de Zonic.

El erizo azul de alguna manera se había sentido humillado pero esa idea la descartó porque aunque lo odiara con todo su ser, su movilidad era casi nula y necesitaba depender de los demás hasta estar 100% recuperado; Abrió la boca con pocos ánimos y se dispuso a disfrutar de la sopa. Luego de eso Zamy le acercó un vaso lleno de jugo de manzana con un sorbete para poder beberla. Ya por fin con el estómago lleno de comida, sentía que había recuperado parte de su energía. Zamy se levanó de su asiento y fue a poner la bandeja en la pequeña mesita de noche.

Ella miró a Zonic—**Disculpa, usare el baño si no le molesta.**

—**Adelante.**

Zamy caminó unos pasos y entró al baño de la habitación. Zonic volvió a mirar la ventana ahora observando como el cielo naranja era totalmente un cielo oscuro rodeado con numerosas estrellas y sobretodo adornado por la brillante Luna llena , sin querer volvió a poner su mente pensativa ,dejándola divagar libremente en la infinidad de las estrellas en busca de algunas respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

El teléfono celular de Zamy sonaba sin control en su bolso, Zonic estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchaba. Zamy había salido del baño a toda velocidad, fue mala idea no llevarlo consigo en el baño de seguro era del cuartel , cuando iba a llegar tropezó con la silla y le cayó encima a Zonic tomándolo por sorpresa , los dos quedaron en una posición comprometedora , no podían apartar sus miradas del uno al otro , podían sentir la respiración de su acompañante pero sobre todo sus labios estaban demasiado cerca , Zamy estaba en total Shock no podía moverse su cara estaba totalmente roja y avergonzada a más no poder.

Lo mismo con la cara de Zonic ,se sentía muy nervioso, no comprendía el por qué cuando la oficial Zamy estaba tan cerca se sentía extraño, nunca creyó en el amor ,siempre pensaba que era estúpido pero en estos momentos estaba cayendo en esa trampa , sus corazones bombardeaban sangra a mil por minuto parecían que en cualquier momento estallarían , él podía oler el delicioso perfume que emanaba ella esa fragancia que era totalmente irresistible , esos labios pintados de un lápiz labial rosa con olor a fresa simplemente deseables .Fuera correcto o no llevarse de lo que su corazón le ordenaba con sus brazos débiles abrazo Zamy por la espalda y cortó esa diminuta distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios por primera vez en sus vidas en un cálido beso.

Aunque curiosamente para Zamy era la segunda, pero nunca creyó que el oficial Zonic correspondiera esos sentimientos que había negado mil veces nunca decirles, pero ahí estaba siento besada por ese oficial que tanto amaba, se sentía afortunada por ese momento pero triste de que Amy-Prime nunca podrá disfrutar de esa sensación por él futuro del Sonic-Prime y Sally-Prime. Terminaron ese beso por la maldita falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, estaban agitados y sonrojados a más no poder, Zonic pensaba que había cometido un error él no conocía los sentimientos de la oficial.

—**Y-Yo lo siento mucho**—dejó libre a Zamy lentamente y posiciono su mirada hacia las blancas sabanas de su cama, esperando que la oficial no lo odiara por un acto instintivo.

Zamy seguía en Shock, tenía miedo que todo fuera una mentira, sus ojos de color verde jade se cristalizaron conteniendo inútilmente esas lagrimas, era ahora o nunca—**Y-Yo ,yo yo… Te amo Zonic, lo eh hecho desde que comenzamos conocernos, no sé si es por ser una contraparte de Amy-Prime pero no lo pude evitar , si no me quieres lo entiendo ,no es la primera vez que rechazan una Amy ¿Qué diferencia tendría yo? Solo soy una simple contraparte**—Y así esas lágrimas inútilmente contenidas brotaron de sus ojos sin ninguna compasión de detenerse.

Zonic ahora lo entendía , esa sensación en su pecho tan cálida y reconfortante , por ultimo esa locura que había hecho hace poco unos segundos le abrieron los ojos, con más voluntad de su parte levantó lentamente su mano derecha y la posicionó en la mejilla de Zamy , con su dedo pulgar apartó ese liquido salado , ella lo miró sonrojada viendo como le sonreía , Por primera vez en su vida de oficial vio como Zonic le sonreía como nunca—**Escucha Zamy , no importa si eres una contraparte de Amy-Prime , sigues siendo tú , y yo sigo siendo yo , no me importa los sentimientos de Sonic-Prime hacia Amy-Prime , yo no desperdiciare una oportunidad , aun no estoy acostumbrado a estas nuevas emociones pero ten por seguro que siento lo mismo por ti.**

Zamy ahora no lloraba de miedo sino de felicidad, tal vez el destino podía ser cambiado, aunque sea una "Amy" puede estar con un "Sonic", ella lo abrazó con fuerza y él a duras penas correspondió ese abrazo, de aquí en adelante las cosas serian muy diferente, encontró una nueva razón para proteger su dimesion de sea cual sea la desconocida amenaza de esa pantalla porque algo le decia que era peligroso su contenido y que podia amenasar la paz de todo el Multiverso.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>¡PERDON! aun no me maten ;n; tuve varios bloqueos mentales y muchas otras cosas , sip tambien tengo una vida social :v<strong>

**Zonic: Claro... Solo eres una irresponsable , porque no dices que estabas de floja y viendo anime ¿eh?**

**Sonatika: Shh , hijo de playa no me divulgues -_-**

**Zonic: Irresponsable -.-**

**Sonatika: Como sea amigo :v , en serio lo lamento mucho ;n; , solo por eso comense con el otro :3, prometo no tardar tanto la proxima vez TuT. Antes que nada quiero hacer varias aclaraciones porque aparecieron mas oficiales.**

**No conozco la personalidad de Znuckles , ni Zhadow , leyendo Sonic Wiki y otras paginas no siempre tienen la respuestas que leer el comic cosa que no hago :T , a lo que me refiero es que esas personalidades son suponiendo como serian , ya que en varios fics que eh leido supuestamente sus personalidades son opuestas o con alguna diferencia , todo sacandolo de Zonic que es diferente al Sonic-Prime , lo mismo pasa con Zhadow él no es un erizo negro emo vengador (asi es que le digo yo sin ofender , si jugaron su juego entenderan un poco :v) mas bien él es mas animado y cuida a Zouge como su hermana mayor.**

**Knuckles le tiene miedo a las mujeres , como lo demuestra en Sonic X cuando Rouge siempre coqueteaba con él y se ponia sonrojado y nervioso , entones Znuckles es todo lo contrario en pocas palabras un mujeriego cazanoba XD!**

**Rouge es una persona segura de si misma , sexy y manipuladora , segun lo poco que lei de Zouge es mas reservada y timida con su aspecto.**

**Por ultimo tengo entendido que Zails es mucho mas mayor que Zonic :T**

**En fin lectores espero que les haya gustado :3 , eso del Romance no es lo importane en la historia solo es sencundario ,se aprovechan que Zonic aun esta en el Hospital :v ,ya desde que salga es que comensara con la verdadera trama de la historia recuerden que es de Misterio :3 , el romance sera minimo aunque puede haber mas de vez en cuando , por ejemplo Zilzlaze ewe ,me dejan Review *-* Y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

_**SAYONARA ;D**_


	6. Preparativos

**Zonic y los demas personajes de la Zone Cops pertenencen a Archie Comics ©SEGA USA  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 6: Preparativos<span>**

**Hospital Central de la No Zone**

**.-.-.-2 semanas después-.-.-.**

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pudieron haber imaginado, Zonic y Zamy decidieron mantener su relación en secreto por un tiempo, no estaban listos para hacerlo todo público—Principalmente Zonic—. Zamy ya podía descansar tranquila, y como era de costumbre, visitaba a Zonic constantemente. En ese transcurso, él tomaba la rehabilitación de sus extremidades, al principio fue demasiado difícil, pero logró recuperar la total movilidad de sus manos, ahora mismo se encontraba en una habitación para recuperar la movilidad de sus pies, esta era su sexta vez en intentarlo pero apenas podía dar algunos pasos y luego caía, sintiendo una enorme frustración y enojo consigo mismo.

— **¡Maldición!** —Musitó con total enojo en sus palabras, por otra caída que había sufrido después de romper su récor personal a otro miserable paso.

—**Tómelo con calma oficial, esto lleva un proceso, recuerde el tiempo que duró en coma**—Dijo el doctor—**Según nuestros nuevos estudios, revelaron que usted perdió la conexión temporal de sus articulaciones.**

— **¡Eso lo sé maldita sea! **—Gruñó Zonic poniéndose de pie con dificultad y sosteniendo los dos tubos metálicos para continuar.

—**Zonic, hazle caso al doctor todo esto es por tu bien** —Pronuncio la novia del erizo azul mientras lo ayudaba a dar unos pasos.

Zonic solo suspiró—**Tienes razón Zamy, perdonen por gritar así, es que ya quiero que todo esto termine y recuperar mi puesto**—Dijo dando un torpe paso adelante.

—**Ya estas mejorando mucho, ten un poco de paciencia y veras que podrás recuperarte por completo.**

—**Zamy, perdón por esto y no poder salir como una pareja normal**—Dijo Zonic mal consigo mismo.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza en desaprobación—**Ya te lo eh dicho, estoy aquí para ti, no me importa el tiempo que tengo que esperar para salir contigo.**

Zonic sonrió levemente, tenía mucha suerte de tener a esa eriza tan maravillosa a su lado. Su mirada se volvió seria y firme ,ya no quería ser una carga para ella después de todo lo que había hecho por él en esos meses de coma , él era el mejor oficial de la Zone Cop , tenido numerosas misiones peligrosas por todo el Multiverso , era estúpido que no podía valerse por sí mismo ¡Pero se acabo! , le dio una rápida mirada a Zamy, ella comprendió con rapidez y soltó su brazo alejándose unos metros de distancia. El doctor solo observó muy atento a la conducta del erizo azul, quien tembloroso pero sin dejar de esforzarse al máximo y derramando gotas de sudor, se movía por los tubos, paso por paso, hasta que por fin logró llegar al final y tumbarse de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

Zamy fue donde su novio y le ayudó a sentarse en la silla de ruedas automática, luego le dio un vaso con agua—** ¡Eso fue increíble!**

—**Gracias Zamy**—Dijo Zonic tomando el vaso de agua y sonriéndole.

—**Si sigue así, pronto estará como nuevo oficial Zonic** —Dijo el doctor apuntando en su libreta medica—**Bueno ya me retiro, mandare estos resultados a los demás doctores**—Dijo retirándose de la habitación dejando solos a los oficiales.

Zonic aprovechó que el doctor se había retirado tomando a Zamy desprevenida y sentándola en sus piernas— **¿Pensé que me darías otro premio por haber completado la caminata?**

Zamy solo le sonrió envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello y depositando sus labios con los de él, volviendo a sentir toda clase de emociones con ese corto beso, luego se separó y le guiño el ojo divertida— **¿ya estas contento campeón?**

—**Ahora si tendré mas ganas de completar más rápido mi rehabilitación**—Rió Zonic divertido, Zamy también rió un poco, luego se levantó de sus piernas y comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación, Zonic la siguió por medio de la silla de ruedas automática.

Ambos ya afuera, caminaron por varios minutos los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a su habitación 206, Zamy abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Zonic quien entró y avanzó hasta llegar a su cama, con esfuerzo se paró solo y se recostó en ella, Zamy cerró la puerta y se acercó Zonic sentándose en la silla un poco pensativa.

— **¿Haz notado que nadie te ha visitado?**

—** ¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Hace un par de semanas despertaste y yo le había dicho a la teniente, ella me dijo que les avisaría a los demás, pero en ese tiempo, nadie ha venido a visitarte ni siquiera Zector y Zespio.**

—**Hmmm** —Murmuró pensativo—**Tienes un buen punto, pero recuerda que hay mucho trabajo en el cuartel y de seguro están ocupados o algo.**

—**Esperemos que te visiten pronto, pero yo no quiero apartarme de tu lado nunca más Zonic** —Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

—**Yo tampoco Zamy**—Dijo Zonic acercando sus cuerpos en un abrazo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Cuartel general de los Zone Cops**

En el cuartel, todos trabajaban de lo más común y corriente, tal y como planeó él oficial Zector y las ordes de la teniente Zally nadie había dicho nada del estado del oficial Zonic. En esas dos semanas, él y sus compañeros preparaban la fiesta para Zamy y secretamente para Zonic, pues ya casi tenían todo listo. Los demás oficiales se sorprendieron un poco por la manera de actual de Zector, siendo este tan holgazán, realmente se estaba esforzando. Con permiso de la teniente Zally, la fiesta sería en el salón de fiestas de gala. Aunque dividir su tiempo para poder preparar todo y cumplir su trabajo de oficiales, si les era un verdadero reto.

—**Oye Zector, ¿Dónde quieres que ponga el equipo de música? **—Preguntó el oficial Zhadow, sosteniendo unas cajas.

— **¡Encima del escenario!** —Respondió el oficial verde, el erizo negro asintió y se dirigió a colocarlos en dicho sitio.

—**Zector**—Pronunció su nombre el oficial violeta—**Ni siquiera sabes el estado actual del jefe, ¿Por qué no nos deja visitarlo?**

—**Zespio, solo necesitamos que la teniente Zally llame a Zamy y nos cuente, ella tampoco ha podido ir por estar muy ocupada**—Contestó relajadamente el oficial Zector encogiéndose de hombros.

—**En serio no cambias Zector**—Suspiró con resignación Zespio mientras se acercaba a Zhadow para ayudarle a instalar el equipo de sonido. El oficial Zector ignoró los comentarios de su compañero y decidió salir del salón.

En otro lado del salón más bien al lado sur, se encontraban el oficial Zilver y la oficial Zlaze, quienes preparaban las mesas y ordenaban las sillas tranquilamente. El plateado últimamente sufría de fuertes dolores de cabeza, que si bien lo disimulaba muy bien, la felina lavanda lo descubrió fácilmente. No se había dado cuenta cuando se volvió más cercana al erizo plateado, pero simplemente su compañía era agradable y sobretodo, sentía una conexión especial que no podía explicar.

— **¡Listo! , con esta es la ultima**—Mencionó la oficial Zlaze, colocando el mantel azul en una mesa redonda.

—**Y con esta ,es la ultima silla**—Agregó el oficial Zilver poniendo la silla de metal alrededor de la mesa—**Creo que necesitamos un descanso**—Con ese pensamiento en mente , tomó asiento en la silla mientras se limpiaba el sudor que se había acumulado en su frente.

—**Ay Zilver, usted se cansa muy rápido**—Rió divertida la oficial Zlaze tomando asiento justo a su lado. El erizo plateado iba a replicar pero ella no lo dejó—** ¿Cómo te sientes últimamente?**

Este solo suspiró—**Si es con mis dolores de cabeza, te mentiría diciendo que estoy bien.**

—** ¿Por qué mejor no vas donde Zouge?** —Sugirió con preocupación—**Ya no puedes seguir así, me preocupas…**

—**Porque, es algo sobre mis poderes, nadie lo entendería**—Dijo él sin importancia dedicándole una sonrisa.

—**Si usted lo dice, tengo que creerle**—Mencionó resignada, pero algo le decía que esos dolores, no eran simplemente por sus poderes de Telekinesia.

Decidieron mejor cambiar de tema, por cosas triviales con toques personales, después de todo por hoy ya habían hecho suficiente y merecían un buen descanso. Al lado oeste del salón en una mesa se encontraban la doctora Zouge junto a la asistente Zream terminando las invitaciones para los oficiales, todo siguiendo su protocolo de fiestas y sobre todo, con el tal plan de que los oficiales pensaran que la fiesta solo era para Zamy. Les ponía muy feliz que el oficial Zonic despertara del coma, y que mejor presentarlo en una fiesta para pasarla bien y olvidar malos ratos. Tenían que admitir que la idea de Zector no era tan mala.

—**Ya quiero que sea la fiesta**—Comentó alegre Zream mientras escribía en una tarjeta digital.

—**Yo también, en estos días me eh divertido mucho en la decoración, y no puedo esperar a verlo ya recuperado**—Mencionó Zouge con una sonrisa escribiendo en otra tarjeta digital—**La verdad, la última vez que lo vi, se veía horrible.**

—**Tienes razón Zouge, pero ya lo difícil pasó y el oficial estará recuperado por completo.**

Las dos rieron un poco, no podían estar más emocionada de que el día esperado llegara y que todo volviera como antes. Por último en el lado norte del salón de fiesta, se encontraban el oficial Znuckles y el científico Zails poniendo las luces decorativas de diferentes colores. No entendían la extravagante mente del oficial verde, en serio, con todo esto la fiesta sería una locura.

—**Cuando vea a Zector, juro que le romperé el hocico por ponerme a hacer equipo con este en vez de la encantadora Zouge o la ardiente Zlaze**—Musitó enojado mas para sí mismo el oficial Znuckles, situado en un mini-aerodeslizador para poder poner las luces en el techo.

—**Vamos oficial, no es tan malo**—Comentó el científico justo a su lado, poniendo otras luces—**Podemos hablar de la teoría del Multiverso, los átomos y ecuaciones, para mi es más divertido que las mujeres.**

—**Sin duda, si me lo permite, usted morirá solo con tubos de ensayo**—Agregó el oficial rojo con una gota de sudor en la sien.

—**Que gracioso oficial**—Rió divertido el científico sin importancia alguna, más bien sin entender el mal chiste de su compañero equidna.

El oficial rojo solo puso su mano en su frente y negó con la cabeza, el científico volvió a reír. El equidna suspiró y volvió en lo que estaba junto al Zorro de dos colas, aun le faltaban dos áreas más por terminar. Entre más rápido terminara, mas pronto se alejaría del aburrido científico e iría a donde estaba la mejor vista.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La teniente Zally estaba tranquilamente en su oficina, filmando unos papeles importantes de transferencias, cuando su teléfono celular sonó repentinamente. Ella dejó de escribir y contestó la llamada calmadamente.

—**Hola, habla Zally Zacorn.**

—**_Teniente, habla Zamy._**

— **¿Algún problema oficial?** —Inquirió ella curiosa.

—**_Bueno, no, sino que me preguntaba ¿si ya le aviso a los oficiales?, porque me parece extraño que en este tiempo nadie ha venido a visitarlo._**

Zally tenía que pensar rápido para no contarle lo de la fiesta sorpresa—**Lamentablemente no he tenido mucho tiempo, con la ausencia de Zonic tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, y con la noticia, se que se haría un alboroto, por el momento lo mantengo en secreto, estoy planeando una reunión importante y necesito que vengas junto al oficial si es que está en condiciones.**

—**_Entiendo… Hablare con el doctor para que me diga si puede, cuando haga la reunión avíseme inmediatamente para comprobar y arreglar todo aquí._**

—**Muy bien entonces** —Suspiró aliviada, realmente no era muy buena mintiendo, tampoco le gustaba hacerlo—**Y dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra hasta ahora?**

—**_A progresado mucho en la rehabilitación, puede mover sus manos con total control, y con la movilidad de sus pies dio un gran avance._**

— **¡Que maravillosa noticia!** —Exclamó la teniente con felicidad—**Si todo sigue bien, pronto lo tendremos de vuelta al cuartel.**

—**_Créame, que él está muy apurado por volver, no le gusta estar encerrado en el hospital y sobretodo le preocupa su puesto._**

—**No sé si te han contado los oficiales Zector y Zespio, pero el nuevo oficial lo está cubriendo, y a pesar de ser novato lo ha hecho bien, dígale que no tiene de que preocuparse, que lo importante es su rehabilitación**—Inconscientemente, había desmentido su propia mentira al decirlo eso a ella.

—**_Entendido, es todo por hoy teniente, le avisare cualquier cosa, nos vemos después._**

—**Adiós Zamy**—Y con esa despedida, cerró la llamada y se dispuso a continuar con sus asuntos. Pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por alguien tocando la puerta—**Pase.**

Dicho esto la puerta se abrió dejando pasar al oficial Zector—**Disculpe la intromisión teniente, vengo a avisarle que como van las cosas, la fiesta será en dos días aproximadamente. Y que necesitamos saber el estado del oficial por si tenemos que cambiar la fecha.**

—**Por lo que me ha dicho Zamy, el oficial está progresando mucho, ya después les avisare con antelación si hay que cambiar la fecha, mas tardar mañana tendrán mi respuesta. Por ahora prosigan con lo planeado.**

—**Entendido**—Con una pose de respeto, afirmó para después despedirse y retirarse de su oficina.

La teniente suspiró reacomodándose en su silla de oficina y volvió a retomar su trabajo y esta vez sin interrupciones—**_"Y justo ahora, tienen que venir nuevos miembros, no es que me queje, al contrario, es buena idea reclutar nuevos oficiales, pero no dejo de sentir que esta situación no es normal, mas Zoomorfos del Mobius-Prime, después de que ese Doctor despareciera del Multiverso. Ahora más que nunca, necesitamos que el oficial Zonic se recupere, creo que es el único que puede descubrir que es lo que está pasando realmente"_**—Pensó ella algo inquieta, muchas cosas habían estado pasando en los últimos meses. Principalmente el raro estado de Zonic, que por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba comprender.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hospital Central de la No Zone**

La oficial Zamy recién cerraba la llamada con la teniente Zally, no podía evitar sentir que le ocultaba algo.

— **¿Y bien?** —Inquirió el oficial Zonic mirándola con curiosidad.

—**Tenías razón, los oficiales están muy ocupados en el cuartel, además de que ella no les ha podido decir por esa misma razón, tiene pensado hacer una reunión para presentarte a los otros oficiales.**

—**Entiendo… ¿Ella te dijo cuando es?**

—**No**—Ella negó con la cabeza—**La teniente me avisara cuando la haga, también tengo que hablar con el doctor sobre tu condición.**

—**Yo ya quiero irme de aquí, no aguanto un día más en este hospital—**Mencionó cansado el oficial Zonic cruzandose de brazos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente—**Solo ten un poco de paciencia, ya verás que cuando menos te lo imagines, estarás ya en tu departamento y posteriormente en el cuartel.**

Zonic iba a contestarle, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente, dejando pasar al doctor, un lobo de raza lobo gris, el mismo que lo ha atendido todo este tiempo. —**Disculpen las molestias, vengo a darles un aviso, más bien buenas noticias.**

—**No se preocupe, ¿Cuáles son esas noticias?** —Preguntó ansioso el oficial Zonic descruzandose de brazos.

—**Según la última prueba de su cerebro , y viendo sus resultados recientes en su caminata , le tengo que decir que ya ha recuperado un 60% de la movilidad total de sus piernas, por lo que si sigue así, en tan solo un par de días le daremos de alta**—Anunció el doctor con una sonrisa. Zonic no podía estar más que feliz por los resultados, ya pronto saldría de ese hospital para luego retomar su vida normal pero esta vez al lado de la chica que amaba, Zamy quería llorar de alegría pero se controlaba, las cosas ya recuperaban normalidad. —**Pero aun así tendrá que venir aquí para posteriores pruebas, y evitar otras sorpresas no deseables, simplemente para estar seguro** **de todo.**

—**Entiendo doctor, gracias por todo**—Y por primera vez en ese hospital, el oficial Zonic le dedico una sonrisa al doctor y no maldiciones por la frustración y enojo.

— **¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

— **¿El que señorita?**

—**Zonic puede asistir a una reunión del cuartel ¿cierto?**

—**Hmmm**—murmuró pensativo el doctor—**En su condición actual, podría usar muletas para ir, o también usar la silla de ruedas automáticas, de todas maneras, no se debe esforzar más de la cuenta.**

—**Bien, muchas gracias.**

—**De nada Señorita, pues no tengo nada más que informarle, con su permiso me retiro**—El doctor les sonrió para después salir de la habitación.

Ya sin el doctor a la vista, Zamy no pudo controlar más las lágrimas de felicidad que salían de sus mejillas rosadas, sin previo aviso, abrazó a Zonic llorando en su hombro, él solo sonreía y le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad y cariño. Después de unos segundos Zamy se separó y aun con lagrimas en los ojos, le sonrió dulcemente.

—**Te lo dije Zonic**—Fue lo único que dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—**Y nunca dude ti Zamy.** —Con esa tan buena noticia , Zonic se había olvidado por completo del tema que lo agobiaba desde que despertó del coma , las extrañas imágenes de la pantalla , las causantes de su estado deplorable y seguramente algo que no se imaginaría ni en sus mas locos sueños.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>!Que tal gente! Les dije que no duraria tanto , aunque la verdad tarde mas de lo que pense ._. me dio otro bloqueo mental :v pero ya esta aqui :) <strong>

**La personalidad de Zream es parecida a Cream-Prime con la unica diferencia que es mucho mas grande , en pocas palabras su edad es cercana a la de Zails , hablando de edades , mas adelante las especificare todas ;)**

**Quiero decirles , si en algun momento cometo un error en la historia , le pido disculpas , porque como saben no leo los comics y leyendo Sonic Wiki u otras paginas se pueden volar algunos detalles importantes :T Trato de siempre leer por si acaso , pero como dije Talvez se vuelen detalles ;n;**

**En fin lectores , espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :3 Me dejan Review *-* y nos vemos en el siguiente ;)**

**SAYONARA :D**


End file.
